The Doctor (TheDoctor AC)
TheDoctor_AC's Series 1 Doctor The Doctor is a Time Lord who originates from the planet Gallifrey, in the constellation of kasterborous. He ran away from the planet, stealing his TARDIS and escaping with his grand-daughter Susan. The Doctor travels in a TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimension in Space) which is stuck in the form of a police box. He uses a Sonic Screwdriver to help him get out of tricky situations. This version of the Doctor is quirky and fun-loving. He can be mischevious but when it comes to it he can be serious and solve the problem. Previously, the Doctor had travelled with Amara, a male companion, prior to meeting Voyager whom then joined them in the TARDIS. It is unknown what happened to Amara, but the Doctor doesn't speak of it so it is theorised that he may have died. Appearance The Doctor's appearance changed many times in Series 1 as he settled into a new regular outfit at the backend of the series. TheDoctor-1.png|The original outfit worn by The Doctor first seen in 'The Steel Soldier' 2a2cc2b2b92a75fb19eb81d5ae54c9bc.png|The Doctor's first beardless attire seen in 'Change' TheDoctor-2.png|The black suit attire seen in 'The Longest Night' and 'Extraction' The Doctor-0.png|The Doctor's main attire at the end of the series, first seen in 'Dawn of the Ghoul' Biography Encounter with a Cyberman After crashing his TARDIS into Piper's backgarden, the Doctor and The Voyager locate and try to stop a Cyberman which took over a factory in Piper's hometown. They are trapped inside a conversion chamber, but are saved by Piper who shuts down the Cyberman with a virus. The TARDIS is repaired with a new blue interior which The Doctor calls "marvellous" indicating that he likes it. He asks Piper to join them on their travels across the universe, she accepts and they take off heading to new adventures (Youtube: The Steel Soldier). Trouble with the Lusios The Doctor, Piper and Voyager set off to the future, heading to London in the year 2245. They find a body inside of a bin, covered in yellow goo. The Doctor takes Voyager and Piper down to the sewers in chase of their suspect, meeting a disguised alien. They uncover the disguise and follow them back to their hidden base inside the sewers, where they meet Ruby in the secret Lusios lab. Upon releasing her, the Doctor blows up the lab, killing the Lusios in the process. The Doctor offers Ruby a place in the TARDIS, but Piper refuses and demands to be taken home. (Youtube: Return of the Lusios). The Voyager cut off The Doctor's beard after this. (Youtube: Clean Shaven). Stopping the Shadowkin After dropping Piper back off at home, The Doctor takes Ruby and The Voyager to Yaunos. They race each other to the castle, but The Doctor hears a loud crash in the background and is distracted, later catching up with them to get them out of trouble from a guard. The guard shows them the hall of weapons, but they meet a shadowkin who kills the guard. The Doctor leads the team into a room where Voyager starts to regenerate. The Doctor leaves them in hope of stopping the shadowkin; he is captured on the way to the main chamber where Corakinus transfers himself into the orb of light - depriving the universe of light and consuming it in darkness. The Voyager and Ruby escape, killing the shadowkin guards with regeneration energy. The Voyager regenerates, sparking the light orb back into life and changing his appearance. Then the trio head back to the TARDIS, taking off once again.(Youtube: The Longest Night). The Doctor has his glasses stolen by The Voyager in his new getup. (Youtube: Change). Trip to America The Doctor takes Ruby to the future, heading off to 2048 Washington D.C where a nuclear war has caused differerent gangs to fight for resources in the capital. The team are confronted by some bandits who threaten them, but they escape into a nearby bunker and meet William and Joey who fight against the bandits. The Doctor offers to help them with something he has inside of the TARDIS, but when he and Voyager arrive the TARDIS emergency dematerialises, leaving them without their transport or supplies. They head back to the bunker, where a bandit sees them entering and brings more bandits to raid. The Doctor lets himself get kidnapped, so the others can stay safe. He is taken back to the bandit hideout where he finds they have been experimenting with artron energy, even stealing the TARDIS to aid their expedition. However, he also finds out that they are actually androids stuck in human form, who are looking to escape earth any way they can. After this discovery The Doctor overloads their machinery, causing their hideout to explode after he takes off in the TARDIS. The TARDIS lands back in the other bunker and saves everyone there as it is rigged with explosives. However, after landing outside the white house, Ruby decides to stay with William and Joey. The Doctor later claims she became President of America. (Youtube: Extraction). The Ghoul After leaving Ruby in America, The Doctor and Voyager got bored of travelling alone and decided to travel back for Piper. Instead of travelling to where they left her, they were 10 years late. Piper had recently moved into a temporary apartment with her fiancé when they return to her, and they persuade her to adventure with them once again. They go back in time to Scotland in 1653 where various different peasents have mysteriously dissapeared recently. They investigate a church, finding blood splatters on the floor and inside. They split up to investigate the church, with Piper and Voyager both being kidnapped and mind-controlled. The Doctor goes down into the basement where he finds Piper and Voyager being controlled by a Ghoul, one of the ancient beings defeated a millenia ago. With the power of words, he brings Voyager and Piper back to their senses to help him turn off the Ghoul's life-support technology that once belonged to another time traveller who experimented on it. Piper decides to stay with the Doctor, setting off once again on new adventures. (Youtube: Dawn of the Ghoul). Trouble on Narca The Doctor takes Piper and Voyager to the planet Narca, to find a long lost race called the Narcalists. After getting ready for the trip, The Doctor is trapped in the TARDIS as another being takes control, dematerialising it and crashing it out of the vortex. Whilst The Doctor sets about cleaning the control room, Piper and The Voyager undertake The Doctor's original plan - finding the Narcalists. After stumbling into some trouble with a rabid Yecreos, Voyager and Piper are trapped and about to be slaughtered before The Doctor lands the fresh new TARDIS in front of them; saving them from the Yecreos. The Doctor shows off the new desktop theme, before promising Piper a trip to a space diner. (Youtube: The Narca Enigma) Return of the Daleks Instead of visiting a space diner, The Doctor follows a distress call to a crashing spaceship. They meet 3 crew members who seem destined to die, but with The Doctor's help they stabilise the ship using the main controls and a little bit of help from The Doctor and The Voyager's sonic screwdrivers. Shortly after doing so, a mysterious transmission comes through the ships intercomms, revealing to The Doctor that the Daleks are still at large having thought he had defeated them a long time ago. The Daleks open fire on the ship, causing the engines to destabilise again. The Doctor leads them back to the TARDIS, but their path is blocked by a large fire. 3 Daleks approach the ship, and shoot the ship's viewing deck. (Youtube: Old Faces) Saving the Earth When the ship's shields block the Daleks' shots, The Doctor is left without access to his TARDIS and without a plan. He quickly takes command, rebooting the ship's engines and flying them away from the Dalek saucers closing them down. Unfortunately the Daleks follow them, eventually stopping just outside of Earth's atmosphere. The Doctor teleports himself onto the Dalek ship where he receives a transmission from a mystery man in green, who explodes the crashing ship with Piper, The Voyager, the 3 crewmembers and the TARDIS on board. He is then teleported to the green man's sanctum, where Piper and Voyager are revealed to be still alive, and that he is using the TARDISes artron energy to power his suit. After a short conversation, a Dalek comes into the room telling the man in green that the Daleks are about to fire on Earth. The man in green encourages The Doctor to go and save the Earth, so he can proceed with his "plan". (Youtube: Adversary of the Daleks). The Last Stand However, in saving the Earth, The Doctor is shot by a failing Dalek when walking back to the green man's sanctuary. He proceeds to return to the sanctuary, seeing that The Voyager has been badly injured and also about to regenerate, and Piper is now next to the man in green. Voyager is teleported away to Earth, and the man in green teleports himself and Piper away to an unknown location, unlocking the TARDISes protective shield letting him in. The Doctor steps in and takes off, proceeding to tell his future self that he needs to save Piper and The Voyager however tough it might be. He steps to the side of the TARDIS and begins to regenerate. (Youtube: Adversary of the Daleks). Category:Characters